geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 32: Hypno Kartsanis
This is the 32nd episode of the GEOAdventures Plot Today was one of the hotter days in a lazy week towards the ending days of school. Kartsanis had made it clear to all of her students the day before to not bother coming unless they want a very sleepy lesson. GEO, with his hopeful dedication to the class and X4J, comes in anyway hoping to see her. He comes in to disappointment when he sees she is not there but stays anyway out of obligation. Kartsanis sees GEO and has a moment of disgust until she realizes her plan. She looks at GEO happily doodling in his notes and asks him if he would like a, "Super Cool Lesson," for being the only student in class. GEO enthusiastically accepts. Kartsanis instructs GEO to close his eyes. Upon doing so, Kartsanis makes various statements that set the stage for a dream world GEO then finds himself in. It is a cold, windy night in a desolate area. Suddenly, street lights dimly light the area as GEO lightly walks to a cul-de-sac esque area in the street. A pitch black human figure floats in the air. The figure upon being face to face with GEO demands that GEO resign himself to the authority of her voice. GEO curtly replies, "No." Within moments, a army of Ink Blots raise up from underground through The Human Figures motions. When the army of Ink Blots fully establish themselves. The pitch black Human Figure raises her finger for them to attack GEO. GEO holds his own very well but gradually falters to the Ink Blot armys numbers. As GEO starts getting overwhelmed, he asks himself, "What I am fighting for?" GEO realizes hes fighting for the love of his dreams. With this newfound realization, GEOs resolve was redoubled and his energy was rejuvenated. Feeling the electrical force of his passion, he is brought into his hands the Thunder Spear. GEO makes quick work of his terrestrial opponents. There is a stand still for a few moments as GEO resolutely stares at his unknown adversary floating in the air. GEO throws his signature weapon into the menace and in seconds, a electrical explosion occurs, whos light pierces the adversarys cover of darkness and lights up the area. For a moment, the dark figure is revealed to be Ms. Kartsanis who writhes in pain at the amplifying electrical explosion she is consumed in. The environment has changed as GEO now stands in a beautiful meadow area. In front of GEO is what appears to be the women of his dreams: X4J. A worthwhile satisfaction sets in. GEO walks up to X4J and embraces her. Within a few moments, GEO is woken up by his trusted friend Matt who came to class to give Ms. Kartsanis a absent note and a late pass for a test he had to finish. While GEO was initially disheartened that everything he just experienced was a dream, he later got his enthusiasm back and stronger then ever as he explained to Matt about how much of a great dream he had. Soon after, the bell rang making GEO leave the class with Matt as GEO explained to him everything that occurred in the dream. Ms. Kartsanis is visibly damaged by the events of the dream but salvages herself when she notes the important information she gained on GEO from the hypnosis. Category:GEOAdventure Episodes